El mejor Regalo
by Helena K. Ravenclaw
Summary: ONE-SHOT! una carta de Scorpius a Rose escrita en nochebuena... un regalo de navidad atrasado para Betty


_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno, repito, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los uso para diversión_

_**EL MEJOR REGALO**_

**Era 24 de diciembre por la noche, un joven de cabello platinado y ojos grises estaba en su habitación, ****sentado en su escritorio junto a la ventana y escribiendo en un largo pergamino:**

Querida Rose:

¿Como estas? Espero que bien, te extraño muchísimo, como no tienes idea, cuento los días para regresar a Hogwarts y verte de nuevo, también quería ser el primero en desearte una feliz navidad.

Como de seguro ya lo notaste, esas no son las razones principales de mi carta, voy a tratar de ser directo y te pido que no digas ni pienses nada negativo hasta que acabes de leerla… la verdadera razón de escribirte, es que hoy por la mañana le conté a mi padre sobre nosotros, le conté todo…

Ahora, antes de que te enfurezcas como se que lo harás déjame explicarte las cosas. Hoy por la mañana mi padre despertó con un humor mas que bueno, dijo que quería charlar conmigo, me llevo hasta la sala, nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar sobre todo, mis notas, el quidditch, de Albus… muchas cosas, hasta que, después de alrededor de una hora hablando llego el tema de las chicas, intente mostrarme indiferente y no decir nada, pero después de mas de una hora de charla sincera que tuve con él (algo que jamás había pasado), simplemente la culpa de no confiarle a mi propio padre algo tan importante como tu me derroto, le conté absolutamente todo, cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, la primera vez que salimos, la primera vez que te bese, las burlas de Albus, nuestras escapadas de tus primos mayores, nuestras dudas de contarle lo nuestro a alguien, y nuestros planes de guardar el secreto hasta que ambos tuviéramos 17.

Después de que acabe de hablar, yo esperaba que me reclamara, que me gritara, que me desheredara, etc. etc. etc., pero sorprendentemente no lo hizo. Claro que me reclamo, pero por no haberle dicho antes sobre ti. Le pregunte que si no estaba molesto por que yo fuera novio de (no te ofendas) una Weasley y amigo de un Potter y el se limito a contestarme que no me preocupara por lo que él, tus padres y tíos hicieron cuando fueron jóvenes, me dijo que esas cuestiones debían ser tratadas por ellos y que yo solo "viviera mi adolescencia feliz y con la persona que me hiciera feliz" que eres tu. Incluso me dijo que quería conocerte, claro si tu estabas de acuerdo.

Así que así fue se dieron las cosas, espero que no estés furiosa, por que la verdad yo estoy mas que contento, mi padre me dio el mejor regalo de navidad que pudo haberme dado y ni siquiera gasto un knut.

Ahora que ya estás enterada te ruego que contestes a esta carta para saber que piensas sobre el asunto.

Por favor deséale Feliz Navidad a Albus de mi parte y recuerda que te quiero y te extraño demasiado.

Con amor.

Scorpius

**Cuando termino de escribir la carta la guardo en un sobre y lo sello escribiendo "Rose Weasley" como destinatario.**

**Vio que el reloj de su mesa de dormir marcaba la una de la madrugada. Ya era navidad.**

**Despertó a su ****lechuza marrón y la saco de su jaula, después de darle un poco de comida para aves y acariciarle las plumas que estaban arriba de su pico le entrego la carta. Y mientras veía como la lechuza se alejaba de la ventana pensaba en Rose, en sus posibles reacciones al leer la carta, en el asombro de su mejor amigo y primo de Rose, Albus, pero mas que en nada, pensaba en esa platica tan especial que sostuvo con su padre esa mañana, que acabo siendo en mejor regalo de navidad que le dio desde ****que tenia memoria.**

**FIN**

_Bueno… la primera historia que publico aquí… _

_es un regalo de navidad atrasado para mi amiga Betty, _

_ella me dio la idea de este Fic y de un Draco mas comprensivo y arrepentido por lo que izo y etc. etc…_

_pues aquí lo tienen… si ven un botoncito verde aquí abajo???? Si? Entonces denle Clik y ponganme un Review!_

_para que me digan si de plano debo dejar esto o seguir… _

_Gracias por leer!!!_

_Helena_


End file.
